


Talk to Me

by thatphannie_person233



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Flowers, I Love You, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatphannie_person233/pseuds/thatphannie_person233
Summary: so this is a fic based off art by @caticlads on tumblr that you can find here!: https://thatphannieperson.tumblr.com/post/629436397936394240/thatphannieperson-hi-heres-my-fic-based-onhope you enjoy! its kinda short :)
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Talk to Me

It was dark out and Phil was lonely. He always felt lonely when Dan wasn’t around, which was a lot of the time, especially with Dan’s new job. He was mostly working the later shift, but it was a weekend so he’d be home earlier. It was some time around midnight, but Phil wasn’t really keeping track, instead he was mindlessly flicking through the channels, trying to find something to take his mind off the empty space next to him on the couch and cold leaking through the old windows.

It was cold outside and the black London sky was giving off a soft glow from the late night buses and taxis driving by Phil’s apartment. A light rain started, and Phil shivered, wrapping the blanket he had wrapped around him tighter, too lazy to get up and just turn the heating on.

There was a click in the door, snapping Phil out of his bleary state and turning around. It was Dan.

He was a little bit wet, his curls sticking to his forehead and dark circles under his eyes. “I got you flowers?” He said, holding out a selection of simple flowers he had probably picked up from the flower stand just as it was closing. He did that a lot, but every time, Phil found himself falling in love with Dan even more (which at this point he didn’t think was possible).

He got up to hug Dan, ignoring the fact that along with the glowers, Dan had brought the cold in with him. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, crushing the flowers gently between them, but not really minding. “How was your day?” He said quietly, pulling away to put the flowers in water.

“Rough…” Dan sighed, taking off his jacket and hanging it up on the hook by the door.  
“I’m gonna go take a shower and turn the heat on, okay?” He said, locking the door and slipping his shoes off.

“‘Kay” Phil replied, picking up the plate and bowl he had left on the coffee table, both of them just doing domestic little things. 

A few minutes later dan walked out with a towel around his shoulders and some basic pyjamas. He still looked tired, and worn out. He didn’t sit on the sofa, but opted for the biggest window in the now dark room, looking out over the simple London view. There were a few plants around this corner, and Dan sat there a lot when he was sad.

Phil knew this. He knew Dan liked the way greenish grey light found its way in at night, and the plants were always there to look after when he was bored. Phil knew all these things. He knew Dan. 

“Hey.” He said softly, sitting down and mirroring Dan crossed legged on the floor, holding out the cup of hot chocolate he had made. Dan took it, but didn’t look up, the dark circles under his eyes more obvious with the street light shining in.

He leaned forward and rest his head on Phil’s shoulder and sighing. “Talk to me.” Phil whispered.

Dan didn’t say anything for a while. When he did, time stopped. It was just them - Dan and Phil sitting on the floor of their apartment, and the rest of the world faded away.

“I love you.”

https://thatphannieperson.tumblr.com/post/629436397936394240/thatphannieperson-hi-heres-my-fic-based-on

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a fic based off art by @caticlads on tumblr that you can find here!: https://thatphannieperson.tumblr.com/post/629436397936394240/thatphannieperson-hi-heres-my-fic-based-on


End file.
